River of Blood
by wingedsnails
Summary: An orc comes across a mysterious girl in ashenvale.WoW.First fanfic, plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first story here on fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it!

wingedsnails

Disclaimer: I don't own warcraft, only the characters that I create

* * *

Chapter One

All was peaceful as dawn came upon Ashenvale Forest. At first glance, it would seem to an outsider that they were in n danger. However, this would be all but a dream. These woods were filled with dangerous beasts of all sorts, and these particular trees were perhaps the only witnesses of great battles between two enemy states. Warriors from both the Alliance and the Horde hid between the shadows. Blood could fall to the ground at any moment.

On this particular morning, something large rustled through the trees. A young orc shaman emerged through the brush and walked to the shore of the river. As the pale light of morning crept over the horizon, the orc bent down to see into the swirling waters. He was interrupted, however, by a faint sound. He stood up and followed it. As he neared the source, he could tell it was the sound of a wooden flute. Not knowing what to expect, the orc slowly raised his club and pushed the last bit of green out of his way so he could get a clear view of his target. He was halfway into a charge when he stopped and looked at what he had planned to slay.

It was a frail human girl. Playing an endless tune on her flute, the young one was observing the silver fish in the river. The orc stopped, surely Thrall, the leader of the orcs would not want him to kill a harmless young one? And surely this girl was harmless; her skin was not marked by scars of battle, and her dragon eyes had the innocent look of one who had not seen a man fall. Slowly, the orc backed away, trying to make his presence unnoticed. The sound of a twig snap destroyed all his efforts.

With a terrified gasp, the girl looked up, her fire hair swaying in the slight breeze. Their eyes met only for a second, but it seemed like an eternity. Silently, a white nightsaber appeared from behind the girl. Its frosty eyes glared at the orc, it was ready to fight for its master.

Slowly, cautiously, the girl stood up and took a few steps back, then turned around and ran, her nightsaber following her. The orc let out his held breath. The spirits told him that that girl was extremely powerful, so powerful that even she didn't know it yet. Sighing, the orc turned away from the river and disappeared into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

ok, here's the next chappie, still no idea of the title yet. thanks for the reveiws guys!

wingedsnails

* * *

Chapter Two

As the sun rose in the sky across the Barrens, Selik was running across the arid country on his riding wolf. He had been riding ever since he had left the Falfarren River in Ashenvale. He had heard that Thrall had sensed a powerful force far from Orgrimmar, and he was sure Thrall would want to hear about the human girl. Waelwulf began to slow and panted heavier.

"Easy boy," Selik patted the wolf and jumped to the ground. He looked across the barren land. He hadn't been here in so long, and it seemed so quiet. He could clearly see a giraffe in the distance. He heard the laugh of a hyena. Then a gunshot rang in his ears.

"Hmmm," Selik grabbed his club and ran toward the sounds. A tauren hunter had been chased by a rather brave hyena. Luckily, the hunter was prepared and the hyena was dead after the tauren's first shot. Selik chuckled as he came upon the hunter, who was now skinning his kill.

"Well, I didn't think you'd still be hunting around here Cheveyo."

"I'm surprised to find you here myself Selik." The two friends laughed and headed back to the road

"So what brings you out to the Barrens great shaman?" Cheveyo asked, "I thought you were up in Ashenvale defending Splintertree Post from Alliance attack."

"I was." Selik answered, "I need to seek council with Thrall in Orgrimmar."

"It must be pretty serious then." Selik only nodded. As they reached the road, he mounted Waelwulf and began to ride again toward Durotar.

Behind him, Cheveyo called his kodo. He knew that Selik would not abandon a mission unless it was very serious. He knew nothing of the spirits, but he knew that they had to be involved in order for Selik to want to speak to Thrall.

Aideen ran through the forest, Lyonesse was following close behind her. She just hoped that the orc wasn't following her. She bent down and studied the ground. She soon found the trail and followed it to the road and headed north along it to reach Astranaar.

Selik let Waelwulf walk a little while along the road. He heard Cheveyo's kodo behind him. He let Waelwulf stop for a while to let him catch up.

"So, you want to know why I'm going back to Orgrimmar?" he asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was heading there myself," Cheveyo made an expression that appeared to be a smile. Chu'a, his pet wind serpent, flew by his side.

"Cheveyo? Humans aren't familiar with the art of hunting, are they?" Selik asked.

Cheveyo shook his head, "No, I have never seen such thing as a human hunter before, why?"

Selik motioned for them to start moving, "Just a thought."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there peeps! I finally updated and came up with a title! YAY! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chappie even though its a short one.**

**wingedsnails**

Chapter Three

The peaceful quiet of Ashenvale forest seemed almost disturbing to Selena as the night elf walked though the trees. Not that she had to worry, an experienced hunter like herself. She could sense an enemy even before they knew she was there. But she worried about a fellow hunter, a dear friend who did not know the forest as well as she.

Aideen kept running toward Astranaar, not even caring to look back. She had never before fought an orc, but she knew that they were and foe that would show no mercy when attacking their enemies. She had heard stories of their ancient, warlike culture, and did not want to have a chance to encounter one. Now that she was studying in Ashenvale, though, she knew that she would have to learn to avoid the Horde. Her mind concentrated on nothing else but running, just as her teacher had told her. She could feel her legs running faster, her speed increasing with each step until she was nearly as fast as a cheetah. She knew that it was hard for her to focus on anything else with this spell, but she didn't care. At least, not until she heard a familiar clear voice.

"Aideen!" The night elf emerged from the trees, her shadowmeld fading away as she moved, "What are you doing here?"

"Selena," Aideen gasped for breath, "There was an orc by the river. I didn't know what to do, I ran."

The night elf walked over to the young hunter and smiled, "Its alright, Aideen. When you grow stronger, you shall be able to fight, but for now, there is nothing wrong with running. Now, let us return to Astranaar, they will want to know of any Horde activity." The two ran out of the forest, got to the road and headed toward the haven of Astranaar.

Selik could see the small town of the Crossroads, a haven for the young heroes of the Horde. From here you could get to Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff, Ratchet, and many other places in Kalimdor. More importantly, the Crossroads had a wind rider stop, and Selik could get directly to Orgrimmar. Selik rode into the town, and began the flight to the capital city.


End file.
